


【Mindwave Snapshoot】2020.Dec

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Kudos: 1





	【Mindwave Snapshoot】2020.Dec

-ver. 1-

嘴硬的小兔扭捏着穿上黑白色的套装，白金色的半长发丝上被强迫带上黑色硬纱加白色蕾丝的发箍，薄薄的嘴唇抿成一条线由着我把他的大腿分开，露出细嫩的大腿内侧，能一眼看到最中心那条已经陷进股沟里的丁字裤。

我看着尹净汉欲拒还迎的模样，双手撑在身后抓紧了深蓝色床单，白皙的肌肤被衬托得像是今日的初雪，湿漉漉的眼神在向我放出钩子，垂下眸子打下睫毛纤长的阴影又朝我抬起眼眸，“在想什么，快点。”

真漂亮，我伸手摸上他的大腿内侧，滑向肖想了一整天的花瓣，挑起那被浸湿的细细系带，凑上身去闻到混着他下身腥气的沐浴露香，我不用多想也能知道他刚才洗澡时多用的二十分钟是要来做了什么。

拉起短短的黑色裙摆，尹净汉条件反射般把大腿闭了起来，却又因为身下不停渴求而产生的瘙痒逼迫着朝我张开腿，我俯下身吻上他颤抖着暴露在空气中的花瓣，舌头逐渐挪到花蕊处轻轻上下骚动，果不其然听到了他毫不掩饰的娇喘。

手指爬上尹净汉还稍稍带着些许软肉的腰肢，他便开始小幅度扭着朝我贴近，我庆幸着他还算听话没有过度健身，平时看起来高高瘦瘦的固然是好，可对我而言他白软带着些肉的腰侧才是我的最爱，“小兔好乖，想要什么？”

“你明明知道的。”女仆装是在情趣用品店买的，固然是只有几块简单的布料，甚至连关键部位都不能遮个完全，上下分节的设计让我更能看清楚他的动作，“要你…要你把我吃掉。”

脑袋随着尹净汉凑上来吻我的唇变得混沌，没有多想就将小兔往自己的方向拉，完全勃起的物件顺着他起身的角度捅进去一个头，硕大的龟头就着他下身的润滑和前列腺液滑进去，也许是因为足够的前期工作并没有感到紧绷的感觉，反而是涌上来的软肉迫不及待地吮吸着让我往里再往里。

“这…这衣服不舒服。”尹净汉一寸一寸吞下我长驱直入的巨物，双手攀在我的后背，一周没剪的指甲在皮肤上留下断续的红痕，像是绽放的玫瑰花瓣，“老公…老公，把这个解开吧。”

他真的很明白，明白我总是顶不住他在缠绵时软下语气的各种要求，清楚知道我没办法拒绝他换着法子用亲昵的称呼喊我，甚至比我自己还要更清楚，例如此时小声求着我的同时还收紧了甬道把我夹紧。

“不要。”我偏不想，看着尹净汉腾出一只手扯着脖颈上那条窄窄的黑丝带，他不知道我刚才系得可紧了，他还不知道我喜欢看他伸长脖子来够我的嘴唇时那绷紧的、有漂亮弧度的颈侧。

“好坏…”尹净汉嘟了嘟嘴，有些不解的小表情被我全数收纳在眼底，也许是在思考为什么自己的小心思不奏效，这些我都无暇顾及，只想把他乱飘着没专注与我做爱的眼神和心思拉回来，“啊——唔，唔那里…！”

我猛地顶了顶埋在尹净汉深处逐渐涨大的硬物，存在感再次升起让他瞬间回过神意识到自己在一个什么情况下。也许是过于了解彼此，下一秒就被他反客为主把我翻过身，对准了穴口再次一下插到底，自己仰起头承受着突如其来的干性高潮。

花白的大腿被黑色布料盖住半截，胸前爱心形状的布料在他上下的起坐动作里飘起，被照顾得很好的粉色乳尖若隐若现，舌头在微张的小嘴里乱晃，我伸手压住他的后腰示意他俯下身，顺势叼住那作乱的舌尖在嘴里吮吸着，直至他求饶似用指尖捻住我的乳尖轻轻拧着。

我知道的事情很多，但一定不包括他接下来说的话，“今晚要让我失禁哦，主人？”

-ver.2-

李知勋喜欢我的尾巴是我一直都清楚的事情，从来都是摸下面长长的毛，今天却突发奇想地在尾巴和尾椎骨连接的位置上手，浑身上下最敏感的地方经不起他反复摆弄 ，我挣扎着从他温暖的怀里逃出来却又因为外面过低的温度缩回来，“那里…不能随便碰的。”

他倒也由着我，把手缩回来却又自觉地摸进我毛茸茸的睡衣里，垂下头把唇瓣贴在我的耳后磨着，我被他翻过身，整个人伏在他胸前任他上下其手，温热的指尖抚摸着我的背脊很是舒服，忍不住哼唧了几声。

“这么喜欢吗，宝贝。”李知勋轻笑着把自己的睡衣解开扣子，我也学着他解开了上面的几枚纽扣，瞬间就被他用厚被裹住，只留下那条尾巴在外面晃悠着。

我看着他把自己脱个干净，挣脱开被子也把衣服脱掉带着被子扑到他身上，肌肤相亲的触感真的很好，乳房贴在他胸前摩擦着，被单下的小空间很快就升温，李知勋身下逐渐起立的物件也靠在我的股沟上磨蹭着，他却如同柳下惠上身一样顺着我的头发什么也没有做，“为什么不做，不想要吗？”

“不是…”他支支吾吾地也不说理由，只是把我的头靠在胸前让我耳边充斥着他逐渐加快的心跳声，也许是心理作用，我觉得简直是震耳欲聋，“怎么可能…不想要你。”

我知道李知勋又在担心些有的没的，主动凑上去把自己的唇瓣送到他嘴边，手指往下爬到那根硬物处，一根一根缠上炙热的柱体上下撸动着，泛红的下唇很快就被他带着低喘叼住反复吮吸，半眯着眼睛也能看到他享受的模样——他真的很爱我。

“不客气了。”李知勋把我翻过来压在身下，颈上那枚银色的吊坠逮着他的体温垂在我的锁骨上，棕色的发丝铺散开在枕头上，我眯着眼笑起来，手轻轻抚上他微红的脸颊，指腹拂过他漂亮的眉眼时忍不住又与他热吻一番，“吃掉我吧。”

炽热的物件抵在我的花瓣口，没有多做停留就捅进去一个头，初经人事的撕裂感从脊椎传来，我忍不住皱起鼻子，李知勋心疼地俯下身落下星星点点的吻，停下推进的动作抹去我额上渗出来的冷汗，“对不起…宝贝，我退出去吧，不做了不做了…”

“…你答应过我的。”我从疼痛中缓过来抓住他替我擦汗的手，另一只手攀上他的耳廓轻轻揉捏着，装作发脾气的样子看向他催促着快些进来，其实自己也不清楚自己在说什么，“你不能亲了我又这样对我…”

“我怎么对你了呀…”他看着我无奈又心疼，毕竟自己插在我里面一半被夹得生疼，体验着冰火两重天也是不舒服的，抚在我发顶的手不自主地摩挲着，硬着头皮挺腰往里顶到最深处，“你觉得可以了我再动…”

现在看来我是罪人吧，他有些委屈的小模样看起来像是被我欺负了，把头埋在我的颈侧，像是为了缓解下身的不适不自主地啃咬着我耳后的皮肤，可这样的想法在他摸上我的尾巴根时瓦解——也许他没有我想的可怜吧，和我在一起久了把狐狸的狡猾也学去几分。

逆着毛流方向往上捋，指尖摁住我最敏感的尾巴骨，嘴唇缓慢下移叼住顶端那枚惹人喜爱的樱桃在舌尖把玩着、舔弄着，我忍不住把腿缠上李知勋精瘦的腰肢，被他捏着尾巴根部时那触电般的快感是初次体验，舒服得连脚后跟都带颤抖着，“唔…好坏，都说了…说了那里不可以摸了…唔…轻、轻点！”

花蕊突如其来被粗壮的硬物带着力度顶撞，软肉被完全撑开，仿佛连柱体上盘缠着的青筋都能清晰感受得到，我微张着嘴仰起头承受着从尾椎骨和甬道深处传来的双重快感，身体的每个角落都在我不知道的时候染上水红色，整个人在李知勋眼里就是一块被烤得正好的软糯年糕。

李知勋箍紧我的腰肢，一下又一下的操弄越来越狠，咬着牙像是要把自己钉进我的身体里，褐色的发丝裹上一层薄汗，动作时有几颗汗珠洒在我裸露的胸脯上又顺着乳房美妙的曲线滑落在床单上，“太…太快了…你这样一边摸、摸我的尾巴一边做的话…要到了…呜…到了…”

我喘着气被李知勋拥进怀里，下身承受着更深更快的顶弄，很快就被送上了高潮，深处痉挛着把他尚未发泄的男根裹紧，整个人蜷缩起来微颤着享受着那灭顶的快感，脑袋昏昏沉沉地咬住他白皙的肩头，直到听到他吃痛的声音，留下带红的牙印才松开。

“宝贝为什么咬我…？”李知勋看着还在抽着鼻子缓过气的我，整个人娇憨得不行，比起肩头疑问的疼痛，上来亲吻我嘴角的动作还是更优先。

我没有回答他，只是舔舔刚被他吻过的嘴角，感觉到他埋在深处蓄势待发的硬物又涨大了一圈，又粗又热的男根完全捅在深处蹭着我的敏感点差些又把我送上小高潮，把他翻了个身顺势坐在他的胯上，流畅的腹肌线条一览无余，“老公辛苦了，现在轮到我了。”

-ver.3-

“我说了这里不行好吧…唔…。”更衣室隔间里传出我压抑过也无法阻挡的低声呻吟，午后四时的阳光洒在交合的爱人身上，我凑上前咬住文俊辉还在说着话打趣我的唇瓣，下唇很快就见了红，换来的却是被他按在墙上更加激烈的操弄，精力像是不见底。

“可是宝贝真的好棒…”他边把粗大的物件施了力一下下往里送，一边还把我转了个身，碾过敏感的那点时还把着我的下巴吻上来，搂紧我颤抖的身子把所有想要跑出来的娇喘都拆吞入腹。

尼玛这跟我棒不棒有什么关系——我无语了。身上的衣服没有被脱完全，婴儿蓝的宽松毛衣其实是他的，此时松松垮垮地挂在我身上随着文俊辉大力抽插的动作晃动着，他抱着我抱得很紧兜在两条腿弯处的手臂肌肉绷紧，往下滑落了些他又立马把我往上颠。

双手搭在他只穿了件宽大背心的肩上，像只小猫一样有气无力地挠着他，在隔间里也不能看到外面是否有人，只能咬住下唇拼命忍住试图窜出牙关的娇喘，心里还责怪着不分时间不分地点的文俊辉——可我不能否认这很舒服。

“文俊辉，你在里面吗？”门外突然传来田径队队长的声音，把我吓了一跳条件反射般夹紧了文俊辉刚顶到深处的物件，让他皱皱眉头停下动作，看着我满是小脾气的眼神把我抱得更紧些，炙热的男根又往里插达到了一个根本无法想象的深处，“在，怎么了？”

“什么怎么了，你看看钟，训练快开始了。”文俊辉拍了拍我的后腰又凑上来舔舔耳后泛红的皮肤，同时又开始动腰，我被刺激得想要大叫出声又不能，抬头就咬上离我最近的他的下巴，下身的冲击让我越来越接近临界点，所幸外面的人只是淡淡丢下一句“快点出来”就走了。

“他…他是不是听到了…？”我松开他的下巴，腾出一只手捏住文俊辉软软的脸颊，阳光洒下来在他微卷的头发上镶上一圈金边，温柔又可爱地朝我微笑着的样子让我无法对他说重话，把原来想发的脾气都咽下去，“都让你…让你回家再做了…唔。”

“没有啦，乖。”文俊辉把我翻了个身让我稳稳地站在地上又猛地捅进来，一下就插到底的刺激让我眼角飞红一片，他把我的毛衣往上推了推，花穴渗出来的液体顺着两人的结合处滑落，有些沾在他黑色的背心下摆上，被打的发白的混合液挂在上面很突兀。

他说着安慰我的话，掐住我的腰侧把已经发泄了一次的硬物往里送，每次划过敏感点的时候都引起我浑身的微颤，再也没法忍住的喘叫声全部释放出来，他的手盖在我扶在墙上的手背上逐渐和我十指相扣。

浓浓的白浊挂在我的股沟缓慢地往下滑，炙热的温度从尾椎骨传满全身，失神的时候文俊辉把我搂在怀里替我轻轻擦去眼角的泪珠，下身也被他细心地清理干净穿上裤子，把宽大的毛衣盖下来遮住发红的大腿根，自己则是一副神清气爽的模样，“要我陪你回宿舍吗？”

“嗯…可你还要去训练吗。”我看着他衣服下摆上半干的混合体液脸直发烫，那星星点点的白色印子还在提醒着我两人刚才那场疯狂的性事，“至少…换个衣服吧，还有你不累吗？”

“不换，我就要带着宝贝的东西去训练。”浑身暖呼呼的文俊辉凑上来抱住我又索要了几个吻最，最后一个吻落在我的颈侧留下淡淡的粉色痕迹。

看着我羞红的脸，从门后的挂衣架上拿下自己的外套给我穿上，长长的袖子盖过手背，“我不累，送你回去睡一觉我就去训练，谁知道晚上还会发生什么呢？”


End file.
